


They don't know about us

by sapientia_et_vis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Humor, Jealous Park Chanyeol, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Park Chanyeol, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapientia_et_vis/pseuds/sapientia_et_vis
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol think the rest of the members don't know they're fucking but the members can't be deceived as easily as Chanbaek think.AlsoChanbaek's relationship is still new and they are both hesitant around each other but their feelings grow. Will they put a label on what they are?AlsoI suck at summaries. Sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _A bedroom decorated in earthy colors._  
  
_A lamp on the nightstand by the bed that illuminates the entire room with a warm, dim light._  
  
_A double bed covered in sheets that have now creased, creating shapes that resembled the surface of the moon._  
  
And on that double bed, a couple consumed to their lovemaking. Baekhyun was on all fours while Chanyeol was pounding hard into him, fucking him with all the passion he had. Their bodies were covered in sweat and their loud moans filled the room entirely.  
  
Chanyeol's hard cock was burried deep inside Baekhyun's ass, stretching him wide and fucking him so well, that his eyes rolled back feeling immense pleasure. "It feels so good..." Baekhyun moaned. "More..."  
  
Chanyeol placed his body on top of Baekhyun and wrapped his big hand around his delicate neck and then pushed two digits inside his mouth. "Suck." He ordered with his deep voice and Baekhyun obeyed immediately. Chanyeol, then, fastened his pace and began fucking him faster. If the huge fingers weren't in his mouth, Baekhyun would have screamed. Chanyeol's cock  was rubbing his walls and hitting his prostate mercilessly, sending waves of pleasure all over his body.  
  
"Baek..." Chanyeol pulled his fingers out of his mouth. "Let me hear you, baby, don't hold back."  
  
Baekhyun shivered and moaned louder. Chanyeol bit down on his neck and sucked as he kept fucking him with all the strength he had. This would leave a mark but Baekhyun didn't care at all right now. His ass was getting ravaged while he could feel Chanyeol's weight on top of him and he could hear his obscene moans, as he was licking his ear and was telling him how tight and good his ass feels. Baekhyun felt intoxicated. He was close. "Kiss me..." He said through the moans and Chanyeol wrapped his long fingers around his jaw and  clashed their lips together, pushing his tongue inside Baekhyun's mouth.  
  
Everything around him was Chanyeol. He was tasting him, smelling him and was feeling his hard cock inside him so deep. "Chan..." He moaned and felt his body shaking. Chanyeol sensed how close he was and wrapped his other hand around Baekhyun's hard, leaking cock and began stroking him.  
  
"Don't hold back, baby. Cum with me." Chanyeol growled in his ear and Baekhyun came hard, moaning Chanyeol's name over and over again as ripples of pleasure shook his entire body and his eyes rolled back.  
  
Chanyeol came too with a loud moan and collapsed on top of Baekhyun. He buried his face in Baekhyun's neck, breathing in his scent, while their hearts were beating frantically in sync.  
  
Chanyeol pulled out. He threw away the used condom and came back. He saw Baekhyun still on the bed, fully naked and his heart skipped a beat. He looked so beautiful, almost ethereal in his afterglow. He wanted to cuddle him but the moment he was about to return to bed, Baekhyun stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." He said and Chanyeol's heart sunk.  
  
They had only been doing this, leaving the dorm and spending time alone in Chanyeol's apartment, for a little more than two months and they still hadn't made clear what exactly they were for each other. Baekhyun was the one who confessed his feelings first but his behavior was always confusing to Chanyeol. Sometimes Baekhyun would act distant or he would be flirty and touchy with other members. He knew that this was part of the fanservice but this still didn't make him feel any better because his feelings for Baekhyun were growing stronger every day. He felt possessive. He wanted Baekhyun to be his and his alone.  
  
"Hey, Chanyeol." Baekhyun's voice pulled him back to reality. He looked at him. He was smiling. "Would you like to join me?" He said teasingly.  
  
He took Chanyeol by the hand and they both walked into the shower. Neither of them spoke a word as the warm water was washing over them.  
  
Chanyeol ran his fingers over Baekhyun's smooth skin, over his delicate back and rested his hands on the bulge of his cute butt. Baekhyun wasn't moving. He was just staring at Chanyeol with the sweetest smile on his face.  
  
Chanyeol noticed his bite on Baekhyun's neck that had now turned purple. He placed his index finger on it. "I bit you too hard. I'm sorry."

Baekhyun didn't seem to care. He kept looking at him with the same sweet smile. "It's alright. I"ll cover it with make up."

"It won't happen next time." Chanyeol promised, wondering if there will be a next time. He was always second-guessing himself with Baekhyun. The fact that they hadn't yet put a label to what they were made him insecure. Baekhyun could wake up one day and say he's tired of him and doesn't want to do this anymore and Chanyeol won't be able to do anything about it because Baekhyun isn't his.

Baekhyun didn't reply. He poured a little bit of shampoo in his palm and began massaging Chanyeol's scalp. The feeling of Baekhyun's fingers on him, made the taller man weak. He let his head rest on Baekhyun's shoulder and pulled the smaller closer, hugging him tight. 

Baekhyun chuckled. "Hey, don't fall asleep. We still have the dinner with the members to attend to. Did you forget about it?"

Chanyeol growled. "Do we have to go?"

"We've been avoiding them for far too long. We can't keep doing this. What if they suspect us?"

What if they did? Why would that be a bad thing? Chanyeol thought but didn't dare to utter. They had to hide from the world but not from the members. Unless Baekhyun didn't want them to know. Chanyeol had to respect that.

"I told them I have to be at my vocal lesson. That's why I will be late. What did you tell them?" Baekhyun continued, passing the shampoo to Chanyeol.

The taller man began massaging Baekhyun's scalp. He looked so cute with foam on his head. Chanyeol couldn't contain his smile. "I'll just tell them I was at the gym or something."

They washed each other's bodies between small kisses and gentle touches. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a beard made of bubbles and Baekhyun tickled him for it because the bubbles got into his mouth. 

After a few minutes, they got off the shower and prepared for the dinner with the members. It was now dark outside, so they both dressed in total black, making sure they don't stand out.

They stood behind the apartment's door, holding hands. They both knew that once they step out of the house they need to separate and act like friends and nothing more. 

Chanyeol observed Baekhyun. He was wearing a black mask and a black hat and he had covered his bite mark with make up. "Ready?"

Baekhyun nodded. 

"If you see anyone, just act normal." Chanyeol said. 

Baekhyun chuckled. "I know. Don't worry." Baekhyun was anxious but he tried not to show it because Chanyeol was always so protective. It was one of the main reasons why he had fallen head over heels for him. When Chanyeol was by his side, he would take care of everything no matter what but sometimes he was worrying too much and Baekhyun didn't want to worry him even more.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's mask down, cupped his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His tongue invaded Baekhyun's warm mouth and he sucked him in, kissing him back.

When the kiss ended they both walked out of the door and headed fast to Chanyeol's car. The taller man got inside fast and closed the door behind him but he noticed that Baekhyun's movements were slower. His face took a pained expression, as he sat on the passenger seat. 

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked. 

Baekhyun shut the car door. "Yeah, my ass is a bit sore. That's all."

"Did I hurt you?" Chanyeol sounded worried. "Earlier... When we... Baekhyun, did I hurt you?" He tried to cap his face but Baekhyun slapped his hand and pulled away in fear that someone could be watching. The sudden move caused even more pain to Baekhyun who let out a low whimper.

"I said I'm fine." Baekhyun replied. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I hurt y-"

"Don't make this into a big deal, Chaneyol. Let's just go. We're late."

"Maybe we shouldn't go." Chanyeol suggested.

"What are you talking about? We've been avoiding them for so long. They could suspect something is going on if we don't go?"

"Look at you, Baekhyun. You can't even sit properly. How will you sit among the members?"

"You should have thought about it before you fucked my ass like an animal. " Baekhyun shouted. 

Chanyeol froze. "I'm sorry, I thought I took good care of you. I thought y-"

"Just start the car, Chanyeol." Baekhyun interrupted him, commanding him to start driving. Chanyeol obeyed. 

The taller man started driving, taking them both to meet the members. Baekhyun now had the chance to observe Chanyeol. He looked sad like a scolded puppy and Baekhyun felt bad for yelling at him. Chanyeol had taken great care of him as always. It was just that Baekhyun had grown weary and scared that someone might be watching them. He released his frustration on the only person who wasn't at fault. 

Fuck, Baekhyun was so scared. He never expected to fall for a man but here he was, having feelings for Chanyeol and these feelings were growing day by day. This wasn't just a fling and the more he was falling, the more he was terrified that someone will discover them. If they find out about them, it's game over for both of them.

"Chanyeol, I'm sorry." Baekhyun said and pouted his cute lips. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry. If something goes wrong... If they suspect us... I'm so scared, Chanyeol." He admitted.

Chanyeol looked at him for a second and then he turned his eyes back on the road. Baekhyun looked so cute, he couldn't help but smile. He placed his big hand on top of Baekhyun's smaller one that was resting on his thigh. "Hey, if something goes wrong, you got nothing to be afraid of. I will protect you no matter what, Baek. I promise."

Baekhyun placed his other hand on top of Chanyeol's. He had a big grin on his face and felt warmth spreading all over his body, all because of the man next to him. He loved this gentle giant. He loved him so much. He was sure of it now but he couldn't say it just yet. Yes, he knew Chanyeol would protect him and Baekhyun would do the same. He would never let anyone hurt Chanyeol. "Let's not stay at the dorms for too long. Let's eat fast and then return to your apartment and spend the night there. What do you say?"

Chanyeol placed his hand back on the wheel. He had a big smile on his face again. "I don't know, Baek. What will we do all night?"

Baekhyun licked his lips and placed his hand on Chanyeol's thigh, dangerously close to his shaft and leaned in. "Anything you want, baby. I'll be all yours to use as you please."

"Fuck." Chanyeol cursed.

"Baby, I want you to fuck me hard all night long. I want you to be rough."

Chanyeol shallowed hard. "Alright."

"Say it louder." Baekhyun commanded. 

"Alright." Chanyeol said once more. He looked at Baekhyun who was looking at him provokingly. "We will do whatever you want. Now sit straight and stop messing with me or I might crash the car."

Baekhyun laughed and Chanyeol did the same. They would eat fast with the members and then find an excuse and leave the dorms again. Easy! 

"Baek..." Chanyeol said hesitantly. "I..I didn't hurt you, did I? This soreness is normal."

"Yes, silly. Don't worry." Baekhyun reassured and smiled at him, causing Chanyeol's heart to skip a beat.

Fuck, Chanyeol was so in love with this man. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Baekhyun and Chanyeol arrived at the dorms the members greeted them and pulled them to sit by their side. Chanyeol was about to place himself right next to Baekhyun but a strong arm was wrapped around the shorter man's body that pulled him away from Chanyeol.  
  
"Come sit next to me, Baekhyun. I missed you." It was Sehun who said it and pulled Baekhyun to him and of course, Baekhyun didn't protest to the slightest, instead he laughed and sat next to Sehun and right across from Chanyeol.  
  
Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and noticed the latter's hurt face. Chanyeol looked like a kicked puppy. Baekhyun couldn't believe it. Was this idiot jealous of Sehun? Really? He was going to give them away, if he kept looking at him like this. "Chanyeol." He called at him, trying to calm him down. "Eat well. You had a rough session at the gym."  
  
Chanyeol immediately felt at ease. He nodded and cracked a smile. Baekhyun cares about him.  
  
"So, a rough session at the gym, huh?" Junmyeon said while making himself comfortable next to him.  
  
"Yes." Chanyeol replied unable to look him in the eyes. He wasn't really good with lies, unlike Baekhyun.  
  
"You spend a lot of time at the gym lately, dont you, Chanyeol?" Jongin, who was sitting next to Junmyeon, said.  
  
"Yeah, I need to work on my body." Chanyeol felt the temperature in the room rising.  
  
"But why?" Junmyeon continued. "Your body is already in great shape?"  
  
"I need to maintain it." Was all he said and began eating, hoping the other two will drop the subject.  
  
"The amount of time you spend at the gym is almost the same amount of time Baekhyun spends at his vocal classes." Jongin said innocently.  
  
Chanyeol froze. Were they asking those things on purpose? Had they figured it out? No, they couldn't have. Baekhyun and he had always been very careful. "Really? I hadn't noticed."  
  
Junmyeon chuckled. "Hey, Baekhyun, you practice your vocals quite a lot lately, don't you?"  
  
Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun who looked as if he was caught completely off guard by the question. That didn't bother Chanyeol. What bothered him was that Sehun still had his arm wrapped around him and he was leaning close, their heads were almost touching. Why Baekhyun hadn't pushed him away already? They weren't on stage. He didn't need to please the fans. Why did he let Sehun touch him like this?  
  
"I am a main vocalist. What else am I supposed to do if not practise my vocals?" Baekhyun replied so effortlessly. Chanyeol envied his ability to lie so well. He looked so natural. If he weren't a singer, he could have been a successful actor.   
  
"You and Chanyeol are very hardworking." Yixing, who hadn't spoken until now, commented. "Always busy with something. How admirable you two are." He said and smiled. Chanyeol sensed some mockery in his tone but ignored it. It was probably all in his head.  
  
Now it was time for Sehun to speak and Chanyeol felt that he was very close to losing his temper. Sehun moved even closer to Baekhyun and even tangled their fingers together, the same fingers that just a couple of hours ago were on his body, caressing every inch of him. "Baekhyun, is the best vocalist." He said, tightening his grip around Baekhyun's figure and leaning closer, his mouth hovering over Baekhyun's ear. He then rested his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. "He doesn't need a lot of practice. Don't overwork yourself, Baekhyun." He said and this time his lips were just a few inches away from the bite mark Chanyeol had caused on Baekhyun's neck just a few hours ago when they were fucking and Baekhyun had covered it with makeup.  
  
Baekhyun laughed but didn't try to move away from Sehun. "I won't. Don't worry." Baekhyun answered and Chanyeol noticed that he looked flustered.  
  
Chanyeol was now fuming. He couldn't stand watching someone else touching Baekhyun because he was his. Only his. He reached across the table and pulled Sehun away from Baekhyun. "Stop it. Let him eat." He said.  
  
Sehun pulled himself together. "Sorry. Sometimes it's hard to keep my hands off Baekhyun." He said and placed some food on his plate and began eating as if he had said the most normal thing.   
  
Chanyeol furrowed but tried not to show it. He looked at his food but he wasn't in the mood to eat. The rest of the members had began talking and laughing and had completely forgotten about him for which Chanyeol was glad. He wasn't in the mood to talk.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a light touch on his calf. It was Baekhyun's foot. He looked at Baekhyun who offered a shy smile. Chanyeol averted his gaze.  
  
"Chanyeol, if you don't like your food, you can have some of mine." Baekhyun said shyly, while he was caressing him with his foot under the table.  
  
Baekhyun's foot had now reached his thigh. Under different circumstances, Chanyeol would be flustered and hot under Baekhyun's touch but now he was feeling irritated. The image of Sehun's body all over Baekhyun couldn't leave his mind and the thought that Baekhyun didn't push him away, didn't feel uncomfortable in someone else's arms, made Chanyeol's mood even worse. "Don't act like you care." He said and immediately felt Baekhyun pulling his foot away.  
  
The others hadn't noticed but Baekhyun's smile dropped. He started messing with his food, instead of eating it. Chanyeol felt like a total asshole. He regreted saying what he said and wanted to reconcile but the moment he was about to do just that, he saw Sehun wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder's once more.  
  
"Baekhyun, you really should try this." he said and stuffed Baekhyun's mouth with food. Baekhyun smiled and chewed the food, looking like the cutest man on Earth but he was in Sehun's arms, not his and Chanyeol couldn't take it. He saw Sehun leaning closer and whispering something in the smaller man's ears and of course, Baekhyun laughed with his whole heart.  
  
Chanyeol tried to look away but couldn't, not when he saw Sehun's hand patting and grabbing Baekhyun's chest. His big hand was now resting over Baekhyun's chest and nipples, those same nipples, he was licking and sucking and biting a few hours ago, making Baekhyun whimper and ask for more. Only a thin t-shirt was separating Baekhyun's skin from Sehun's hand and that was driving Chanyeol mad.  
  
Without much thought, Chanyeol's feet moved fast, kicking Sehun forcefully under the table. The younger man let out a whimper and brought his leg up his chest and hugged it. "What the fuck, dude?" He yelled, eyes shocked, looking at Chanyeol.  
  
Now everyone's attention was on them. Baekhyun was looking at him with eyes that were spitting fire as he was soothing Sehun, asking him if he's alright.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chanyeol whispered. "I-I was trying to stretch." Chanyeol lied, feeling already terrible for his behavior.  
  
"You hurt him." Baekhyun said, having wrapped his arm protectively around Sehun and Chanyeol felt his heart breaking. He didn't mean to hurt Sehun.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chanyeol said.  
  
Baekhyun wasn't having it. "You think a sorry is enough? You could have injured him."  
  
That moment Junmyeon intervened. "Enough. Let's not fight. Chanyeol said he is sorry. Sehun are you okay?"  
  
Sehun nodded.  
  
"Then, there's no need to ruin our night. Let's go to the living room and drink some wine."  
  
Every member left the kitchen one by one. Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun but the latter passed by completely ignoring him. In the living room, everyone had sitted on the couches and of course, Sehun was sitting right next to Baekhyun and had squeezed the smaller man in the corner of the couch.  
  
Chanyeol sighed and sat across from them. The members were now chatting about something Chanyeol wasn't interested in. All he cared about was Sehun and Baekhyun who were in their own little world. Sehun had now placed his leg on Baekhyun's lap, while the latter was massaging the spot Chanyeol had kicked. They were cracking jokes and laughing.  
  
"Chanyeol what about you?" He heard a voice saying. It was Jongin.  
  
"What about me? I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. I got distracted."  
  
"We were talking about Jongdae's love interest who ghosted him." Yixing explain.  
  
"It's not the first time this happens." Kyungsoo said teasingly.  
  
Jongdae turned red. "Guys, stop it." He said and the rest of the members laughed.  
  
"Do you have a love interest, Chanyeol?" Jongin continued.  
  
Baekhyun's eyes were now focused on him but Chanyeol couldn't read them. He had a cold expression on his face.  
  
"I have something but it's not serious."He replied and saw Baekhyun's face morphing for mere seconds and then, going back to its neutral expression.  
  
Baekhyun intervened. "What sort of stupid conversation is this now?"  
  
"It only bothers you because you have no one." Minseok teased.   
  
"That's right. I'm single and I like it." Baekhyun replied with absolute certainty and a smug smile on his face.  
  
Right in that moment, Chanyeol could swear he felt his heart breaking for the second time in one night. He didn't know it could hurt so bad. So, Baekhyun considered himself single. The past two months meant nothing to him. Their lovemaking was just casual sex to him, the sweet words they had said to each other, Baekhyun's loving glares that would make Chanyeol hopeful that he feels the same were all a lie.  
   
"I can't believe..." Sehun said, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun. "... that someone as perfect as you is single."  
  
Chanyeol looked dumbfounded. He was about to say something but he stopped as soon as he saw Sehun's fingers cupping Baekhyun's jaw gently and his thumb caressing his soft skin.  
  
Chanyeol saw red. Baekhyun's skin was his. Only his. "Sehun, stop it."  
  
Sehun smirked. "Why don't you mind your own business, friend?"  
  
Baekhyun pulled himself away from Sehun's touch. "Chanyeol..." He said as if he was trying to warn him.  
  
"Baekhyun said he is single. So, why do you care so much? This is none of your business."  
  
Chanyeol stood up. He couldn't control himself any longer. "Sehun, I said stop this." His face was red with anger.  
  
"Why do you care so much, Chanyeol?" Junmyeon asked. "Baekhyun is single."  
  
Sehun stood up. "If I want to ask Baekhyun on a date and then, kiss him by the Han river, I can do it. Baek and I don't need your permission." Sehun said with a smirk on his face. "So stay in your fucking lane and mind your own fucking business." He pushed Chanyeol. "He isn't yours."  
  
These last three simple words were enough to drive Chanyeol over the edge. All his insecurities arose. It was what he feared the most. Baekhyun leaving whatever they had because he fell in love with someone else. The thought of Baekhyun loving, touching, smiling at someone else, some other guy fucking him was too much for him to handle. Baekhyun was his and his alone. He grabbed Sehun by the collar of his shirt, bringing him close to his face. "You piece of shit..."  
  
Right at that moment Baekhyun intervened. He placed his hands on Chanyeol's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Chanyeol, stop."  
  
"If you want me to stop, tell them." Chanyeol sounded so vulnerable.  
  
"Chanyeol, please." Baekhyun begged.

"If you don't tell them, I will."

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun said again, begging him to stop.  
  
"He's mine. Baekhyun is mine and I'm his." Chanyeol spat out and let go off Sehun, who was now smiling brightly.  
  
The rest of the members were staring with mouths agape and so did Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol turned his attention to him. "Is it so hard for you to say it, Baek, or maybe these past months mean nothing to you?"  
  
"C-Chanyeol, I-I..."   
  
"You know what? Nevermind. At least, I now know how you truly feel." Chanyeol stormed out of the room. He couldn't bear to stay there any longer. The atmosphere was suffocating. He was hurting. Who knew loving could hurt so bad?  
  
As he was walking fast down the corridor towards the door of the dorms he heard footsteps behind him but he didn't stop.  
  
"Chanyeol, wait." Baekhyun was running after him but Chanyeol ignored him.  
  
"Chanyeol, let's talk."  
  
"Leave me alone, Baekhyun." He couldn't face Baekhyun's rejection right now. He needed some time. He reached for the door.  
  
"Baby, don't leave." Baekhyun said softly and vulnerably. It made Chanyeol stop on his feet. Baekhyun would only call him baby in their most intimate moments and even then he would rarely call him that. He had never called him baby out of the bedroom.   
  
Baekhyun approached him fast and pulled him into the closest room and closed the door behind them. Turning on the lights, Chanyeol saw that they were in a very narrow bathroom and they were standing really close to each other.  
  
He felt Baekhyun's fingers on his cheek. "Why are you crying, baby?"  
  
Chanyeol wasn't aware he was crying. He wondered when the tears began to flow. "Why did you say you're single, Baek?"  
  
"Why did you say that you have nothing serious at the moment?"  
  
"Why did you let Sehun touch you like this?"  
  
Baekhyun chuckled "You stupid giant..." he cupped his face and planted a small kiss on Chanyeol's jaw. "They were onto us and were trying to make us admit our relationship and, you fool, walked straight into their trap."  
  
Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist and pulled him into a tight hug. They stayed like this for a while. Chanyeol didn't seem to want to let him go.  
  
Baekhyun ran his fingers through Chanyeol's hair gently like he does every time the giant falls asleep in his arms. "I love you." Baekhyun whispered so softly and carefully as if what he was saying was something sacred only meant for the two of them and the rest of the world isn't allowed to hear.  
  
Chanyeol now looked at him in disbelief. "You do?"  
  
Baekhyun nodded.  
  
"Why are you acting like that then?"  
  
"Like what?" Baekhyun couldn't understand what Chanyeol was talking about.  
  
"You're so distant sometimes. You don't want to cuddle, y-"  
  
"I'm scared." Baekhyun interrupted him. "Chanyeol, I've never felt like this before. I've never... with a man..." Baekhyun felt his eyes watering. "Forget it. I just told you I love you and you just-" Baekhyun tried to detach himself from Chanyeol's arms but the younger man was stronger and held him in place.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry." Chanyeol said, wiping Baekhyun's tears with his hands. The smaller man was pouting and Chanyeol thought he looked so cute. He just couldn't take enough of his cute face. "You think I don't love you?"  
  
"You didn't say it back." Baekhyun pouted even more.  
  
Chanyeol cupped his face with his big hands. "Baekhyun, I'm madly in love with you."  
  
Baekhyun smiled and pulled him into a kiss. His warm tongue invaded Chanyeol's mouth, who hungrily devoured him. It felt so good, Baekhyun moaned.  
  
"Be my boyfriend." Chanyeol spat out.  
  
"Baby, it won't be easy." Baekhyun warned.  
  
"I know but I don't care. As long as you call me baby, I can do anything." Chanyeol said.  
  
Baekhyun chuckled. "Okay, yes, I'll be your boyfriend."  
  
Chanyeol smiled widely. "You're mine and I'm yours from now on." He cuped Baekhyun's face again and caressed the soft skin with his thumbs. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching  
  
"Yeah, only yours." Baekhyun slowly shut his eyelids expecting a new kiss when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Chanyeol distanced himself.  
  
"We should tell them the truth."  
  
Chanyeol nodded.  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
Baekhyun took his hand and opened the door. Before them stood all the members with concerned look on their faces.  
  
Sehun pointed at Junmyeon. "He made me do it."  
  
"Everyone agreed."  
  
"You insisted the most." Kyungsoo intervened.  
  
"We just wanted you, guys, to finally admit it.  We don't want you to hide from us." Minseok said.  
  
"So, is everything okay between you two?" Sehun asked.  
  
Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer to him, not failing to notice the blush that was creeping on the shorter's cheeks. He understood. This was new for both of them. "Yeah, we're boyfriends." He said and heard Baekhyun giggle. He looked at him and saw him smiling widely. Chanyeol smiled too. The members started cooing and clapping and he felt Baekhyun's arms wrapping around his waist. Chanyeol dropped a fast kiss on the smaller's forehead and immediately the cooing and the clapping became louder. Now Chanyeol was blushing too. This felt so weird yet so liberating. This is what happiness feels like, being free to express your love and passion.  
  
"Awesome." Jongdae interrupted. "Now let's go back to drinking. We need to celebrate this beautiful moment."  
  
"Actually..." Baekhyun said with a sly expression on his face. "Chan and I want to go back to his apartment."  
  
The members began cooing and clapping again and now Chanyeol was sure his face was now a deep red.  
  
Junmyeon pulled all the members away. "Alright, go have fun." He said as the members were waving goodbye.  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol were about to leave but Baekhyun stopped. "Hey, guys," he said to the members. "What gave us away?"  
  
"They way you look at each other is pretty telling." Yixing answered. 

"Also, Chanyeol behaves like a total asshole when someone dares to come near you." Sehun deadpanned.  
  
Chanyeol felt bad. "Yeah about that... Sehun, I'm sorry."  
  
Sehun waved him off. "Buy me food and we're cool."  
  
The members left, going back to their drinking session and Chanyeol and Baekhyun were left alone. None of them dared to speak, they didn't need to. The silence surrounding them felt comfortable. Baekhyun intertwined their fingers and they both started walking towards the exit only for their hands to be separated again a few moments later when they stepped out of the building and into the public view. Right. They still needed to hide from the public but Chanyeol didn't care. For now, he was happy and content and the general public was something they would have to deal with in many years from now, if they are still together. Would they still be together? Chanyeol wished they will be.   
  
They both entered Chanyeol's car. The taller man was about to begin the engine when he felt Baekhyun's eyes on him. He looked at Baekhyun who was staring at him lovingly. "What?" He said feeling himself blushing.  
  
"Nothing." He said smiling. "I'm just happy you love me."  
  
Chanyeol left the wheel and leaned in closer to Baekhyun, cupping his face with his strong hand. "Promise me this will last."  
  
Baekhyun didn't hesitate. "I'll work hard for us, Chanyeol. I'll do whatever it takes as long as you stay by my side and love me. That's all I want, Chanyeol. Please, love me and protect me." Baekhyun whispered.  
  
Chanyeol pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, his tongue pushing past Baekhyun's teeth and entering the warm, moist cavity of his boyfriend's mouth. Baekhyun moaned the moment their tongue touched but soon pushed Chanyeol away but the taller continued cupping his face.  
  
"Not here." He said, resting his hand on Chanyeol's chest. He could feel his heartbeat under his palm. "Let's go home first." Baekhyun licked his lips and Chanyeol thought he looked mesmerizing with his swollen lips and his shimmering eyes.  
  
Chanyeol smiled and brought their faces closer that they were almost touching again. "I feel like the luckiest man in the world."  
  
"Baby..." Baekhyun said teasingly and Chanyeol felt like he would melt right then and there.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Let's go home. There's so many things I want to do to you tonight. I can't wait any longer." Baekhyun pouted.  
  
Chanyeol licked his lips, his eyes immediately growing darker with desire. "Fuck, okay. Let's go." He hurried up and started the engine with clumsy movements, while Baekhyun was laughing at his reaction.  
  
Chanyeol drove back home as fast as he could but there was no real rush, for the night was still young and there were still endless wonderful nights to come for these two lovers.  
  
~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter ^^](https://twitter.com/sapientiaetvis)


End file.
